A mounting of this general type is known, for example, from German Auslegeschrift 1,015,452.
DE 278,306 A1 describes a similar mounting which possesses a flange connected firmly to the frame. The flange receives the cylinder journal in a bearing. A further bearing is arranged on the flange and carries the driving wheel. The driving wheel is coupled to the cylinder journal via a coupling.
A bearing known from German Patent Specification 674,128 makes it possible for the cylinder to be easily exchangeable. Additional coupling members for releasable connection to the driving wheel are necessary on the cylinder journal.
German Patent Specification 755,282 discloses a cylinder mounting having a fully floating axle which carries the cylinder. The cylinder is flanged together with sleeves which are mounted in the frame wall and by which the fully floating axle is guided. The sleeve arranged on the drive side at the same time carries the driving wheel.
A further mounting is known from DE 3,528,846 A1. Here, the cylinder shaft is connected rigidly to the first frame wall. Furthermore, the cylinder shaft is received in a concentrically arranged bushing which is guided through rotatably via a bearing bore in the second frame wall. The bushing is connected to the cylinder on the end face and the free shaft end carries a driving wheel.
The above-mentioned solutions are primarily concerned with the improved assembly and dismounting of cylinders and drums in printing machines.
German Auslegeschrift 1,015,452 serves for reducing the flexion f the cylinder, but involves a high outlay in terms of assembly and dismounting. Differences in the bearing play of the bushing and ball bearing have an adverse effect.
An easy-to-assemble solution, which reduces the flexion and which guarantees the necessary rigidity in the wheel train, is thus not achieved, particularly where cylinders/drums of multiple size are concerned.